In 1987, the Association for Minority Health Professions Schools (AMHPS) submitted a proposal requesting support to sponsor travel for junior scientists and post-doctoral students who desired to attend scientific meetings. The objectives of this program were to: (1) stimulate research interests at the campus level, (2) provide assistance for minority post- doctoral students and junior faculty members pursuing basic biomedical research as a career and (3), provide support for training individuals in the areas of research sponsored by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institutes (NHLBI). The major goal of this program was to provide a mechanism for traditionally under-represented minority groups to successfully compete in the scientific world. Traditionally, minorities have been under-represented in science and biomedical research areas funded by the NHLBI. The minority population suffers from many diseases and disorders funded by this institute and this program serves as a mechanism to attract a larger number of individuals to this research area. Since the initial funding of this program, many minority students and scientists have utilized funds allocated by this granting agency to attend scientific meetings and present their research findings at national conferences. It is anticipated that the funds requested in this proposal will continue to provide a mechanism for a greater number of minority scientists to succeed in careers relevant to research areas sponsored and supported by the NHLBI.